


to you it might sound strange (how i wish that it would rain)

by lancedreaming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Going Home, JuLance, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, first rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancedreaming/pseuds/lancedreaming
Summary: my work for JuLance!!! this is based off of lancearchive's prompts list on twitter!day 2: first rainit might not be home, but if he closes his eyes and imagines hard enough, it could be.(sounds like langst but it's not i promise!!!)[title from I Wish It Would Rain by The Temptations]





	to you it might sound strange (how i wish that it would rain)

Lance’s first rain since becoming a paladin happened on a planet outside of Olkarion.

The rain fell harder than the rain he was used to, like monsoon weather. It smelled more like sulfur than the rain that wet a city. It fell from hazy brown clouds, not at all like the calming grey of storm clouds. And the rain stung a little as it fell on Lance’s skin; but that burn was no match for the tears that were rolling down his face.

He did not imagine his day would go like this. The castleship had stopped to do a check that they had all the supplies they were meant to gather on Olkarion, and pick up necessary materials that were not native to the other planet.  
Lance didn’t even know what planet it was, and wasn’t quite sure why they had stopped there. He wasn’t on ‘material collection duty’ so he had opted to stay in bed and get a couple more hours of sleep that morning. He had finally rolled out of bed around lunchtime and headed to the kitchen to hopeful catch up with the others and hear what this planet was like.

Keith had entered the same time as him, trudging in wearing his paladin armor, absolutely soaked.  
Lance flashed him an expression of utter confusion.  
Keith sighed, “Not only are all of these supplies extremely heavy, but the planet is completely wet from all of the rain—”

“It’s raining?” Lance interrupted, eyes wide.

Keith cocked his head to the side, “yes, but—wait! Lance!”  
But Lance was long gone by then. The second he heard Keith’s word of confirmation he tore off down the hallway and out of the castle. He wanted nothing more than to feel the familiar wet drops on his skin once more.

This was not what he expected. But if closed his eyes it was just like home. The sound of the droplets hitting the ground around him was identical to the rain hitting the sand of Varadero Beach. The soft rumble overhead like the thunder of the clouds over the ocean. If he concentrated hard enough, the rush of all the water almost sounded like waves.

It was no surprise that the tears came. And they fell just as hard as the rain on his shoulders, his head, his nose. His robe was absolutely soaked. And it made him laugh. Carefree, joyous, radiant laughter that broke through the steady tune of rain in sheets.

With arms outstretched, Lance spun in circles as he continued to laugh and absorb the rain that fell for him.

“Lance!” He heard a faint voice call his name. He slowed his spins as he searched for the voice through the rain. He spotted Keith running towards him, and Lance bounded to meet him.

“Lance!” Keith said again as he caught up to his fellow paladin, “You should be wearing your armor, this rain is more acidic than Earth’s and isn’t really good for your skin.  
Lance grabbed Keith’s wrists and began to twirl him around, “Keith! You should enjoy what’s around you.” He smiled sweetly at Keith. It wasn’t an insult, he wasn’t even teasing Keith. He just wanted his friend to experience this piece of home with him.

Keith slowly took his hands out of Lance’s grip and removed his helmet. He tilted his head towards the sky and closed his eyes. Lance watched as the droplets rolled down Keith’s broad shoulders, through his soft hair, down his slim nose. Lance gasped at the beautiful sight in front of him. Keith turned his head towards Lance and opened his eyes, his mouth slowly forming a wide smile. Lance could feel his expression matching the other boys as he stepped towards him again. He took Keith’s hands in his, properly this time, and began to twirl him again. This was less of an expression of Lance’s adrenaline and more of a dance between the two. But the laughs were just as loud as before, the smiles just as big, and Lance’s heart was just as happy.

 

Lance’s first rain back on Earth happened about a month after they returned. The paladins had arrived in the middle of a slight dry season, but the cool water of the ocean had made everyone forget about that.

Everyone except for Lance, who had taken to looking out at the waves on nights when he couldn’t sleep; rather than looking out at the stars which he had grown accustomed to. The stars from Earth weren’t the same as the ones he could see from the Castleship, but the waves were always the same. Lance wanted consistency now that they were back home, and the rainy season was the one thing missing. Just like the dehydrated plants in the garden, he was itching for at least a tiny shower. One evening as he sat on the back porch, listening to the wind and the music coming from the radio by the kitchen window it happened.

It started very lightly, a tiny and inconsistent drum on the tin roof above him.

Then it all came down. The earth seemed to open up and water all of the plants that it had neglected in the last few months. They were all meant to sprout up and blossom after this, Lance included. His blossoming had already started with a shine in his eyes and a bright smile on his face.

Instead of making his way down the porch steps, he turned for the door and went back inside. He ran to the living room, startling a sleeping someone off of the couch where they had just previously been relaxing in front of the fire place. They groaned in frustration but Lance just stood in front of them with the widest grin on his lips.

Keith blinked in confusion, “what are you so happy about?”

Lance didn’t answer in favor of grabbing Keith’s wrist and pulling him after him as he ran back outside. Keith yelped in surprise as he trailed behind, his footwork clumsy behind Lance’s steadfast pace.

Once outside, Keith’s expression mirrored Lance’s face of happiness and wonder. Lance lifted his head to the sky and absorbed the moment he was in. The water soaking into his clothes, washing his hair, rolling down his cheeks; the warm and familiar weight of Keith’s hand in his.

He opened his eyes to look over at Keith who was doing the same. Everything was perfect. The smell of the rain was fresh, the color of clouds was calming, the raindrops didn’t fall too hard, and Keith was standing right there in the middle of all of it.

Lance moved his hand up to Keith’s shoulder and put one of Keith’s hands on his hip. He rested his head on the other’s shoulder and began swaying them, giving him a proper dance this time.

The sweet sound of Keith’s laugh filled his ears, cutting through the steady music of the rain.

“What are you doing?” Keith chuckled at him.

Lance moved his head up from its place of resting, to look into Keith’s storm cloud eyes. He moved his hand from Keith’s shoulder to the back of his neck and leaned in, “I’m doing what I should have done the first time.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! if you liked it, check out the JuLance hashtag on twitter for more works with this prompt that celebrate lance in his birthday month!!!!


End file.
